Super Smash Bros UprisingRessurection
by shadowwaker 54
Summary: After the event of brawl, Events of galaxy, events of colors, evets of skyward sword and others, all the hero smashers must band together to stop Ghirihim from ressurecting tabuu
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys, you want to know about khiiifm, we,re in devolpement hell for a while, and i feel the need to write a super smash bros 4 fanfic, and the title for the fix is Super smash bros Uprising, and for the UK folks, Ressurection. a preview of what is happening, enjoy and review._

_(cue Infinite legends by two steps from hell) Preview_

_After the events of the tragic subspace emissary, Princesses peach and zelda ordered all dimensions to have a emergency threat sensors, if any creature of the Subspace has entered , Both of them will summon their best warrior, and defeat him at once, but as time went on no subspace creature has returned since the first incident, but all is not what is seems, Tabbu , the being from an unknown time, or origin, has been dead for 3 years, but when a demon named ghirahim, has to reunite the villains and maybe new, then with their power, they can resurrect Tabbu. But when a world needs a hero, well exactly heroes, to fight off the army of the subspace, then maybe this could mean the Last Smash._

_Newcomer Krystal _

_Fighting off the aparoids with her staff in her assault clothes_

_Newcomer little mac_

_Punching a another subspace creature _

_Newcomer ghirihim _

_blocking link and fox's attack with his hand_

_Newcomer King k rool_

_capturing zelda and donkey kong in a cage._

_Newcomer Banjo kazzoie_

_Banjo and kazzoie are fighting off the rest of the subspace creatures._

_Newcomer andross _

_Confronting sonic fox and link in the smash stadium._

_Newcomer Megaman_

_Firing blasts at the subspaces ._

_Newccomer Rayman_

_In a hand to hand confrontaion with Fox_

_Newcomer Bowser jr_

_In his little hover ship_

_Newcomer Bomberman _

_Rolling his bombs to travis touchdown_

_Newcomer Travis touchdown_

_USing his duel sabers to fight off the rest of the subspaces_

_When all the hero smashers have lined up in the center of the subspace itself, the army and the villains, all of them quickly charged at them and the logo after when link and tabuu clash and it says (end music)_

**SUPER SMASH BROS UPRISING **

**For the uk**

**SUPER SMASH BROS RESSURECTION **

**What did you think, i know that in brawl , the subspace emissary is easy, well i making up the plot and finally this makes sense why all of the villains aren,t in there usual stuff. plus i almost forgot **

**NEWCOMMER CONKER**

**Drinking soda and almost go crazy on us .**

**REVIE**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright Guys , i'm starting off chapter 1 of the smash bros 4 fic, , Each Character will crossover, also, the thing about conker, i'll need to change hm, like instead of being drunk, he can be overhypher, because of this story, but his personality will be the same. now i don't own anything, _

CHapter 1. Hyrule, and a other bad fur day.

AT hyrule, a young elf boy, in his mid teens, was sleeping in his bed, just resting after defeating ganon in the subspace missiary, when he wake up and a letter from his best friend , now princess, Zelda, saying to meet at the center of hyrule castle.

"Huh, She needs me to come to the castle, maybe i another quest." He said

As he got his usual green clothing, and ride his horse to the hyrulecastle and as always , nothing changed. He past through a couple shops, and he stop for a little bit and just get a apple,and quickly ate it, and headed to the castle, and he headed to the castle grounds and his horse stopped , then as he mounts off the horse, Zelda Appear's in her skyloft clothes, and when he saw her Beautiful blue eyes, he blushed a hint of pink, then Zelda is only 10 inches away and smiled for a little bit. then she decide to speak.

"Link,I would like to thank you for saving hyrule, and uniting the triforce as once was, but somehow i still think that other than ganon, i feel like an old enemy is about to rise, and conquer hyrule and maybe mushroom kingdom, Cornia, and others."

"Zelda , listen, Just cause what happen when subspace emissary , doesn't mean that Ganon comes backs or any other evil will come and invade, Zelda everything is at peace."

"But,… i'm just a little worried"

"Don't be, Look if threat comes by, i stop it , for you"

As zelda hears those words, she begins to blushed a little bit, then Later there was a silence, a long silent silence, but when she breaks it, she says.

"Could you do something for me"

"Sure what is it"

" Can you send a message to the Market owner to stop overpricing Fruits and Meats"

"Sure, Zelda" said link in a Nerous tone, because she usually sends on quest like slay a beast or stop thieves but a regular thing to do.

As he hops on the horse, he's been thinking about his emotions toward zelda, even mental argue himself.

_I can't pretend to be hidden by zelda anymore, i must tell her the truth about my Love to her, but if she knows, she could get hurt _

When he arrived to the Market Place, he saw the Market owner, being mean to customers and usually overpriced deals.

"Really, this guy needs to low the prices a little" Said Link in a aggressive tone.

As he approach to the Market owner, the guy is probably in his 40's, fat, and really not nice, has blue clothing and a tiny knife in his waist.

"Sir excuse me, by order of the princess, you should lower your prices to a minium"

"Why should i take orders to a wannabe knight, you should go play in the woods, playing tag or pretend" he said in a anxious voice.

That's when Link has his master sword equipped and pulled it to his stand, but two bodyguards are standing besides the guy and unequipped the sword. but he can't let Zelda down, then he needs a distraction, but he needs someone who can distract the bodyguards long enough to actually make his move. Then he was bumped by some small.

"Hey Watch it you ….." As he realized that was no person, but a red squirrel, wearing a blue jacket and shoes, then he was soda drunk, but he could used him

"Hey you , Red squirrel" But as the squirrel hears him, he turned around and quickly glares at him.

"Listen, buddy, i'm not called a red squirrel, the names conker, But what"

"Okay, can you make a distraction on those bodyguards while i have to make him lower food prices"

"Okay, but what's in it for me"

"Umm…. how about going with me in the hyrule castle"

"Deal"

Conker quickly got a soda can, drink it all and somehow, he got into a frenzy of sugar, the guards quickly notices the conker was making a loud noise and quickly chases him all over the market, Then he came to the market owner and grab his collar, and said

" look , if you don't like to get hurt, then maybe you stop overpricing , i would make you not been execute "

With the terror of link , the market owner finally gives up, and acts friendly, then link got 34 gold out of that, thinking what he will use it on, but when the bodyguards lost conker, he'd find him and now he was in a barrel, then link just grab him and headed to the castle.

Meanwhile

In skyloft, Bowser and a little version of him headed where the a once defeated demon called Ghirhim , grave is, but now, everything was now deserted, but that's what they needed, just a grave.

"Papa, why are we here for"

"Because, i'm here to return an old friend a favor"

He pulled out in his hand a dark cannon full of dark magic , fire it at the grave, and as dark smoke, sizzles and cracks began lifting up and body parts by body parts begin to assemble into one, then glowing yellow eyes in a dark body has resurrected , the demon has arrived.

"Bowser, old friend, it's time, Ganon may fail my plan, but this time, Tabuu will be resurrected , and will controlled this entire world, time for war, time for Uprising"

"I couldn't agree more

As both of them laugh maniacal, bowser Jr, begins to wonder, how will stop them.

Hyrule (CUe ENdless possiblities)

"gasps….. i'm afraid a old foe will return, time for an Uprising" said Zelda

As everything zooms out, kirby is flying his star in the galaxy, while the great fox is battling star wolf and aparoids

is preparing an armada for ghirhim

Sonic is running as fasts as he can , while yoshi is catching up,

Mario and luigi fighting off goombas while princess peach is handling the others

Captain falco is driving his blue falcon in his race circuit

other heroes are now prepare for a war that will begin in there world, ended in the infamous subspace.

**That scene is teasing for next chapters, coming soon , The next is Star fox and aparaoid invasion**


End file.
